


21

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Series: soulmate aus [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I hate tags, M/M, SnowBaz, Soulmate AU, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou
Summary: "okay so you know the soulmate au where on your 21st birthday you wake up in your soulmate’s body? imagine if you were dating someone for a long time and on your birthday you wake up and you’re in their apartment so you’re like “yes it’s them!!!” and then you look in a mirror and you’re in the body of their roommate" ~tumblr prompt





	

itd been years since i defeated the humdrum, since i left watford, and since i moved in with penny. most importantly, itd been years since id had to deal with baz. 

i was finally about to turn 21, and i cant wait to see who’s body i wake up in. the whole idea of switching bodies with my soulmate still freaks me out, but i cant help but pray i end up in my boyfriends flat (i did a lot of figuring out after watford). even if it means an awkward encounter with his mysterious, barely-there flatmate. 

* * *

 

i dont know if sams dorm really counts as a  _flat_ , but thats what he calls it.

it was funny to see penny all worked up before her birthday. we all knew she would end up in micahs house. she said the weirdest thing was looking in the mirror and seeing micahs face. she took advantage of the opportunity to shave the pancho villa-style mustache he’d been growing out at the time. i think we all secretly thanked her for that one. 

i was almost too scared to go to bed, but i knew it would have to happen someday. i’d heard stories of people who tried to pull all-nighters to try and avoid their soulmate, and it always seemed that they got accidentally knocked out eventually. 

i’d asked sam what would happen if i woke up and it wasn’t him. he said that we’d cross that barrier when we came to it. we decided to sleep in our respective flats as per usual, even though he did come over to celebrate and eat cake with me and penny. 

he kissed me goodnight, and told me that id see him in the morning, winking. 

it took all of my effort to fall asleep. 

* * *

 

when i woke up in sam’s dorm the next morning, id never been more relieved in my life. i jumped out of bed, running around and hoping i wouldnt wake sam’s weird roommate. finally, i decided to check my reflection. i cautiously opened the bathroom door, and closed my eyes. 

“one, two three, four,  _five…”_ i breathed. i opened my eyes. and then, i screamed. 

i would recognize my reflection anywhere.  _baz_. 

i brought my eyes up to baz’s mouth. then, his hair. it was as silky as i always thought it would be. all the sudden, sam burst into the bathroom.

“mate, why the bloody fuck are you screaming?” he yawned, “its six in the morning.” sam said, reaching for his toothbrush. 

“no reason… im curious, has that boyfriend of yours called? wasnt he supposed to switch bodies with you this morning?” 

“how did you know about simon’s 21st?” 

“you bought a cake that said ‘happy 21st birthday, simon’” i responded quickly. (nice save, simon). 

“oh, yeah. well, mustve happened already. honestly, he probably went back to sleep as soon as he switched back.” sam said around a mouthful of toothbrush. 

“oh. so you’re not worried?” i said, twiddling with baz’s hair. it was so soft. but his skin was so cold.

“nah.” sam shrugged, leaving the bathroom. 

* * *

 

i twiddled my thumbs until i found myself in my own body again. the whole ordeal of switching bodies was nauseating. 

“PENELOPE BUNCE!” i screamed, stomping through the apartment until i found penny. she was on the couch reading. 

“how’d it go, si?” she winked. 

“i ended up in sam’s dorm.” i hissed. 

“simon, thats so gre-”

“ _in his roommates body.”_ i shrieked. her jaw dropped. i swear, the birds stopped chirping too. 

“that’s a twist, simon…” she winced. “are you going to tell sam?”

“well, ive got to, ri-”

 _ding dong._ my heart skipped a beat.

“simon, open up!” sam called. he knocked again. 

i reluctantly opened the door and dodged his kiss. it didnt feel right. nothing felt right. 

“how’d it go? you never called.” sam said, pulling a glass out from one of the cabinets. penny had slunk out of the room. 

“its… sammy, i woke up in the body of your roommate.” 

sam dropped the cup, and the shatter of glass stopped my breath. 

“ _oh_.” he said. i could hear his tears coming. i put my head in my hands. 

“i think… i think i should go, simon. i-you should be with your soulmate.” he said, grabbing his coat. i snatched his arm. 

“sammy-”

“baz is  _such_  a good guy, simon. i’ll text you his number, okay? it’s okay, my 21st is in a few months anyways. it’s all going to work out.” he winked, forcing a tear down his face. 

my stomach twisted over when a new number appeared in my inbox later that afternoon. after the number, there was a message.

 **sammy <3** : good luck, si. by the way, baz is a tough nut to crack. says he’s still in love with his roommate from school, or something. im not at my flat now, if you get my drift

my heart jumped into my throat. 

the number dialed for too long. i almost hung up. i drummed my fingers on my leg, wishing the cabbie would drive faster

“who is this?” baz answered grumpily. he still sounded the same. 

“baz? its simon.” i breathed. i missed him. i did. i know that now. 

“crowley snow, cant a guy live out his life in peace?” baz snorted. 

“ _baz._ ” i groaned, “i woke up in your dorm this morning.” i could hear his breath catch. i slammed the cab door. 

“i know. you’re dating my flatmate. didnt know you played for the other team, snow.” he chuckled nervously.

“i didnt wake up in sams body, you arse. you knew i was dating sam?” i ran up the stairs. 

“its why i was never there- you… what?”

“i love you.” i cracked. i had, i think. for a long time. “open the goddamn door, you git.” 

bazs face stared back at me. i think i was crying. i think he was, too. the only sound was the creaking of the door. 

“i love you too.” he whispered, still holding the phone up to his ear. 


End file.
